LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P1/Transcript
(Erin is seen asleep inside a medieval bedroom where she begins to wake up) Erin: Huh...? (Erin sits up in the bed) Erin: Am I in the game now...? ???: *Groans*.... (Erin looks to find Rose, Ruby and Raynell all sitting up as well) Rose: I think so Erin... Raynell: Yeah and- WHOA!! Ruby: What is it?! Raynell: I'm wearing armor!? (Each of the girls looks to find themselves wearing armor) Erin: The heck?! Rose: When did we get this!? Raynell: Maybe it's part of the game! Ruby: Yeah, we are suppose to be knights in Spot's kingdom. Erin: Wow. Guess we really are Iron Maidens. Raynell: Cooooool! (A knock is then heard on the door) ???: Guys! You awake! Erin: Hm? (Erin gets up and opens the door, finding no one there) Erin: Uhhh, hello? ???: Down here! (Erin looks down to find Spot wearing a tiny crown on his head) Erin:...…. *Covers her mouth and snickers* Spot: Are you laughing at the king?! Erin: *Shakes her head while snickering* Spot: You better not! Cause I- Ruby: Oh my gosh Spot! You're a King! Spot: Yep! I sure am! Ruby: That's adorable! Erin: *Snickers* Y-Yeah it is! Spot: You ARE laughing!! Erin: *Snicker* N-No... No never... *Starts to clam down* … I'd never laugh at you. Spot: Mmmm… Raynell: So your majesty where are we? Spot: You're in Spotland! Rose:.... Raynell: Spotland? Spot: I....couldn't think of a good name. Ruby: Aww it's okay Spot. Spot: But anyway that's not important right now! I'm here to send you all on a quest! Erin: A quest? Spot: Yes! A quest! Rose: What're we doing? Spot: You've gotta go slay a monster! Erin: A monster you say? Spot: Yes! An evil beast that has plagued my kingdom for too long!! Only you! My most loyal and trusted knights and stop it! Rose: Alright! Raynell: This should be fun! Erin: Where do we go to find it? Spot: We think it's in a cave past the Cursed Forest! Go there and destroy it for me my valiant knights! Ruby: *Bows* As you wish your majesty! (The 4 maidens step out) Spot: Good luck my Maidens! (The four go and leave the castle before they soon end up outside) Ruby: Whoa! Raynell: Look at this place! (The four look around at the beautiful plains and forests around the world of Spotland) Erin: So cool! Rose: How does he think of this stuff?! Ruby: I don't know! But we can't leave the king waiting! Erin: Yeah, let's go slay a monster! (The four head down to the Cursed Forest) Erin: He did say the Cursed Forest right? Ruby: Yeah. This should be it. (The group looks at the forest which is shown dark and overgrown with vines and other plants. They then notice a sign) Rose: Hey look! (Erin walks over) Erin: *Reading* Stay out, the plants kill. Ruby: Oh boy... more killer plants. Erin: I'll just freeze them. Rose; Yeah it can't be too hard to fight through these guys. Raynell: Well come on, maybe we can find some legendary loot in here! Erin: Then let's go! That monster won't plague Spot land forever! (The Maidens Forge on) Rose: Like a bunch of scary plants can stop us! Raynell: We've fought worse! Erin: Yeah we- (A vine suddenly springs out and wraps around Erin's wrist) Erin: Huh?? Rose: What the?? (The four see the plant the vine is attached to awakening as it opens its maw) Erin; Crap, already!? Raynell: Hold on Erin! (Raynell tries to rush over to help but another vines smacks her away) Erin: *Tries to pull herself away* LET GO YOU STUPID THING! (More vines grab Erin as they start to pull her toward the plant's mouth) Erin: !! CRAP!! Rose: ERIN!! Erin: LET!! GO!! (Erin fires an ice blast into the plant's mouth, causing it to let her go) Erin: *Falls down* Gnn! Rose: You okay Erin!? Erin: Yeah I'm fine. (More and more plants then begin to wake up, causing the four to look in horror) Rose:..... Erin:...... Raynell: Run? Ruby: Run. (The four then go and start to make a run for it as the plants shoot vines after them) Erin: WHERE'RE WE GOING?!? Raynell: AWAY FROM HERE!! Rose: I SEE LIGHT!! (The four see light through the foliage) Rose: KEEP GOING!!! (Just before the vines grab the four, they jump out into the light. The vines stretch out but are burnt away by the sun) Erin: *Panting* Holy crap.... Rose: That was close.... Raynell: Looks like they don't like sunlight. Ruby: That could be why there's no evil plants out here. Erin: Well, *Gets up* let's just get away from there. Now that we're through, we can keep moving. Ruby: Yeah. We should be close now. Rose: Maybe, but- (Rose then looks over) Rose: Hey guys look! Erin: Hm? (The group looks to find a village nearby) Erin: *Gasp* A town! Raynell: Thank goodness! I was getting tired! Rose: Let's head on over! (The 4 head on over to the town) Rose: Huh... (The four find no one around and the town seeming almost like a ghost town) Raynell: Umm, hello? Erin: Do people live here? Ruby: I don't see why Spot would just make a random empty town here. Rose: Maybe they're sleeping. (Raynell looks around before a door starts to open) Raynell: Hm? (The four look as a group of Targhul Infants exit the house) ???: *Gasp* Visitors! (More doors on the other buildings open to reveal more and more Targhul Infants) Raynell: *Covers mouth and gasps* Oh. My. GOSH!!! (The infants all start to gather around them) Erin: They're all infants! Ruby: Awww! So cute! ???: Who are they? ???: Can't you recognize them?! It's Spot's Iron Maidens! ???: They're here to help! (The infants all cheer for the four's arrival. The group look at each other excited to see the village of Infants) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts